Happy For Now
by ninjanums
Summary: Ginny just needed to get away from it all. Pre Happy Series.


**A/N: Soooooo it's been forever since I wrote anything. Apart from a major writers block, my laptop and internet have both kind of been a bit crazy. So this is a prequel of sorts to the 'Happy' series. Takes place one year after _Deathly Hallows _and about three years before _Can He Make You Happy. Soooo anyhoo read on......._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'm pretty sure there would be more in my bank account.**

Ginny fanned herself with her hand as she walked through the market, blowing her hair out of her face she bent down to examine the selection of jewellery on the market stall. It was around mid day and the hot Egyptian sun burned her now rather freckly skin. Maybe it was time to head back to the apartment she thought.

She was visiting Bill and Fleur who were living in Egypt temporarily while Bill worked. She had just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, the school having reopened the September after Voldemorts defeat.

Though she had secured a much sort after try-out for the Holyhead Harpies three weeks from now, she had needed to get away from everything and have some time mostly to herself, which at the moment she seemed to have too much of, with Bill and Fleur both working during the day, which left her too much time to her own thoughts. Her thoughts of Harry.

Harry. He was the main reason she needed to get away. Everything at home had reminded her of him. Everything. No one but Ron and Hermione had heard from him since he had gone away eight months before and he wouldn't even tell them where he was, said that he needed some time to be by himself to 'work some things out'. The news of his departure had completely devastated Ginny. She had expected them to get back together or at least give it a go when she finished school. But he had just taken off leaving a note for Ron and Hermione on their kitchen table telling them that he needed some time alone and asking them not to follow him.

So here Ginny was eight months later in the middle of Egypt trying to get her mind off of Harry without much luck.

Ginny shook her head at the market vendor and backed away from the stall.

"Oomph"

"Oww"

Ginny rubbed the back of her head. And looked around. Next to her amongst a pile of books was a man with mousey brown hair. Dusting himself off he got to his feet and offered Ginny his hand.

"I am so so sorry miss." He said as he pulled Ginny onto her feet.

Ginny brushed the dust off of her back and her hair out of her face once more.

"It's um alright," she said as she looked at him properly for the first time.

He smiled at her.

"I'm Byron Beckwith." He said her hand still in his.

"Er hi." Ginny took her hand from his avoiding meeting his eyes "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley?" Byron questioned. "Any relation to Ron Weasley?"

"I- um- Yeah, actually, he's my brother." She looked him in the eye(which she now noticed were a brilliant blue) "How do you know Ron?" She asked. She didn't recognise him at all.

He blushed a little through his tan and looked away running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't actually." Ginny gave him a questioning look. "But I have read about him." He elaborated.

"You've read-" Ginny said slowly before realisation washed over her "You're a-"

"Yes." Byron nodded "I'm a-" He dropped his voice, "Wizard."

"I- Oh."

"Yes, he is rather famous back in England, with everything that happened last year and all. Does that mean you know Harry Potter as well?" He asked.

Ginny winced.

"I- er- yeah." Ginny said awkwardly, talking about Harry with her family was hard enough but with a complete stranger?

"Oh I'm so sorry." He apologised again. "That must seem a little nosey-"

"No, no, it's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it." She took a breath, "Yes I knew Harry, know Harry. He's my brothers best friend, how could I not?" She finished quietly.

"You know, I'm heading to a small cafe just around the corner if you'd like to join me for some lunch."

Ginny thought for a moment, she _had _had an afternoon of moping planned.

"Sure, why not?" She replied with a faint smile.

Byron flashed her a brilliant smile and Ginny couldn't help but smile fully back at him as he started to lead the way.

* * *

Ginny sat back in her chair and laughed. She was having a surprisingly good time with Byron, she hadn't laughed so much since a the last time she had been with Harry, after Voldemorts defeat, they hadn't spoken of getting back together, they just spent time with each other, but then he had started to get busier as Kingsley needed him more and more at the Ministry. And then... She had had to go back to Hogwarts and it had all kind of fallen apart again.

"Sorry, am I boring you Ginny?" Bryon asked breaking her train of thought, a look of concern on his face.

"No, no, sorry I was just lost in thought." Ginny said leaning forward again. "So tell me what brings you to Egypt?" Ginny asked.

"Have I not told you that? I do seem to have babbled on a bit. I'm just having a bit of a holiday; my Aunt and Uncle live out here." He paused, "How about you?"

"Me?" Ginny said wondering how to answer, obviously _'I'm trying to get over Harry Potter'_ was not going to be the best answer. "I'm visiting my Brother and his wife. I needed some time out, I just finished school and, well, needed a break, things have been pretty hectic over the last year or so as I'm sure you can imagine...." Her voice trailed off. She hoped he wouldn't ask her to elaborate at all.

"Yes I can imagine it must have been more stressful for you during the war, with your brother off helping Harry Potter." He looked away, "My family left the country, I'm quite ashamed to admit, but for a family member to be in the thick of it. I can't imagine." He shook his head.

"I was there too." Ginny said quietly, she wasn't sure why she was telling him this, she hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened during Voldemorts second rise to power, anyone but Harry that was. But she felt she could trust him. "My whole family was in the Order of the Phoenix. We were all fighting that night."

"Ginny, I didn't- I never-" Bryon stuttered reaching a hand over the table towards her.

"It's ok, why would you? I lost one of my brothers that night, I nearly lost them all. I lost Harry, or thought I did. Did you know Voldemort killed him?" Byron shook his head, "Yeah, but he survived. He was amazing." She smiled bitterly.

"Do you know him well? I know you said he was your brothers' friend, but were you two close at all?" Byron asked watching Ginny closely, hoping she was ok.

"You could say that." Ginny replied evasively.

Byron sensed that she was becoming uncomfortable and tried changing the subject.

"Sooo.... Do you like Quidditch?" He asked a grimace on his face.

Ginny laughed. "You could say that." She smiled at him.

"You play?" He asked.

"I do. Growing up with six brothers it was kind of hard not to."

"I do like to play a game myself. We could play sometime I teach you a few moves." He laughed.

"You could try." Ginny said. "Might help me at my try-out in a couple of weeks."

"Try-out? As in quidditch try-out?"

"Yes as in quidditch try-out." Ginny laughed. "For the Harpies."

"The Harpies? You must be good!" Byron said with a chuckle sounding impressed.

* * *

"So..." Byron said.

"So..." Ginny replied.

It was early evening. They'd been sat in the cafe since they had literally bumped into each other at midday. The heat had started to cool and the sun hung low in the sky.

"I've had a really god time with you today Ginny." Byron said his hands in his pockets and he shifted awkwardly. "I'd love to see you again, I mean if you wanted to of course."

Ginny looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, I'd like that" She smiles.

"So maybe we could bump into each other about the same time tomorrow?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah I think that could happen." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well goodbye Ginny." Byron leaned in and kissed her cheek almost awkwardly.

"Bye, I'll um see you tomorrow." Ginny said as he pulled away a faint smile.

"I- Bye." Byron said turning around and walking away from her.

Ginny touched her cheek as she watched him walk away, she'd enjoyed the afternoon, maybe a little too much, but it was the happiest she had been since she has last seen Harry. He wasn't Harry, but maybe, just maybe, he could make her happy for now.

**A/n: So something a little different (and no Harry) If you like reveiw. x**


End file.
